legendofthefallenmoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valkyrian
They refer to themselves as the Keepers of Akla or Klasta Nukai. They are winged and have a deep seeded connection with they sky. They are highly religious to the point where ritual is part of the every day. Culture The Valkyrian function in tribes or groups called talons. Upon first glance, they seem aloof, but in truth, the Valkyrian are a friendly people with limited personal boundaries. Regardless of ones station of family history, all members of a talon are accustomed to high amounts of physical contact as well as a certain amount of interaction between members of the opposite sex. This is due in part to the matriarchy of a talon. Women are considered especially precious among the Valkyrian, it is not apparent why this is, however; the population is about 48% female. Whatever the reasoning for it is, it is apparent that the women are treated with a great deal of respect. So much so, in fact, that the men will vie for their affection regardless of their marital status. Clothing Akla, being a tropical island is generally warm, this has lead to a distinct fashion in clothing: a lack of it. Valkyrians generally dress in light weight fabrics that flow about the body and allow for easy wing movement. There is still some sense of decency, however. There are portions of the body that are sacred and must be covered, but all other portions of the body are forfeit. Mating It is difficult to tell if a pair is mated. This is mostly because of the high level of familiarity between members of a talon, but also because of the way the unmated males contest for the female's affection even after the female has been mated. Unlike many species of Tahloor, the Valkyrian do not mate for life. If a male defeats another male in armed combat, then the victor receives all the loser's possessions, including their mate. Raising of the young Young Valkyrian are raised by the entire family of the mother after being weened. They sleep in a group home and are precious to all members of the family. Tradition They are a peaceful but proud people steeped in tradition. Everything has a meaning, everything has a ritual. The Ancients It is their belief that they are descended from a race known only as the ancient Alkans or Ancients. These Ancients supposedly set the Valkyrian apart from all other races and, by powerful elemental magics, separated Akla from the northern continent so as to keep their bloodlines pure. The Ancients were said to have left Alka many thousands of years ago, supposedly to watch over Alka from the heavens. Outcast When a member of a Valkyrian talon has been outcast, they are marked with the ancient symbol of the waxing crescent within the diamond. They are also given a black feather to represent their uncleanness that is to be worn around their arm at all times. There are two phases of outcast. 1) banishment from a particular talon. 2) exile from the isle of Akla. There are only three main reasons for the exiling of a Valkyrian, the first being murder. If you have shed the blood of a fellow Valkyrian then your life is forfeit, meaning banishment. The second reason for banishment would be if you have mated with a human, thereby producing a Kiranni. However, if no Kiranni is produced from the mating, then banishment is not necessary, though it is doubtful that you will be accepted back into the Talon. The third reason for banishment is the most common, namely that you have come into contact with or, worse, mate with one of the Kiranni. Interactions with Humans Kiranni Also referred to as The People of the Raven, the Kiranni can be found mostly on the northern continent and are considered by the humans and Valorem to be demons. Born out of one of the Ancients and a human, the Kiranni are set apart from regular Valkyrian by their black wings, dark hair, and dark complexion. As the legend goes, the human ancestor of the original Kiranni discovered Alka whilst sailing. He brought his crew with him and, needless to say, caused mayhem on the island, capturing the ancients Aklans and taking them as slaves or concubines. The Aklans caught back, and the Matron, along with her council, placed a curse on the Kiranni, as well as a powerful spell over the island that was supposed to protect Akla from foreign intrusion. Valorem Also descended from the ancient Aklans, Valorem are closely related to the Valkyrian, but the few interactions that have occurred between them have been similar to those of a hostile sibling rivalry. Isolation Their isolation came about after their first and only interaction with humans. There were, at one point a few Valorem settlements on Akla, but after a long and bloody conflict over rights to the sacred Circle of Stones the Valkyrian won and drove the Valorem from the island. Well Known Valkyrian Celestia Kalen Freelas Neya Teronot Premia Arombai Vala Moriek Rathe Category:Races